Thomarie: Marie's Birthday CH2
by SonamyLoverFangirl
Summary: Omg! Now they kissed, what's next now?


Hi everyone its me again, Marie some more resourceful fanfictions.

And i did'nt mention that Thomas's age was 16 and Marie's well...previously 14 but now 15.

* * *

"Tommy, why your blushing?" Marie asked.

"Nothing, don't notice that it may lose my coolness." Thomas said, blushing.

"Oh, well." Jazz said.

"Its party time!" Buford said.

"Marie, come.I have a present for you." Thomas said.

"Umm...ok." Marie said, following Thomas.

"Tadaa!" Jazz said.

"Did you-do this Tommy?" Marie said.

"Y-yes." Thomas, getting slightly blush, but a little getting angry about his nickname Tommy.

"Aha!" Jazz said, noticing Thomas's blush.

"Thanks Tommy!" Marie said, she hugged him and kissed him, this make Thomas blush into furious red.

"Wh-wha-Whats that for?" Thomas asked.

"For this present you gave me, why you don't accept my 'Thank you' sign?" Marie asked.

"I-i accept it." Thomas, giving a furious red blush.

"Good, lets go now to the party! For we will have games." Marie said.

"Marie, your not a kid anymore, and i am not a kid anymore too, but why games?" Thomas asked.

"Look, Tommy.I've invited alot kids to go to my birthday party, of course you will be there for you to host." Marie said.

"What? Im going to host?" Thomas asked, with surprise expression.

"Tommy, its my birthday, why don't you do that for me?" Marie asking, with puppy eyes

Thomas could'nt resist but to say "Fine."

"Marie, next time don't do that, your a teen NOW." Thomas said.

"Lot of people does that." Marie said.

"I don't care." Thomas said.

"Go on now Tommy! Children are waiting!" Marie shouted, pushing Thomas to the backyard.

"Hey, make Thomas to host the CHILDREN's party?" Jazz asked, with a grin again.

"Yep, Jazz.I hope someday he will be the great host." Marie said.

"I know." Jazz said.

In the party.

"YAYY!" Kids shouting.

"Ok kids, we will have a guitar song first." Thomas said, winking to Marie.

"What? I told him to host not become a guitar player at the party." Marie said.

_"_Okay kids, wait until i tune my guitar." Thomas said.

Thomas began to sing.

_She's the girl that no one ever knows._

_And i say hi but she's too shy to say hello._

_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand a shake._

_I bet, i could_

"Who's he talking about?" Marie saying on her mind.

_I wish my heart is always on her mind._

_'Cause she's mine like all day, all the time._

_Forget me not, Forget me now_

_I've come too far to turn around_

_Im here, tonight._

__"What he was talking about?" Marie saying again on her mind.

_'Cause im never going down_

_Im never giving up_

_Im never gonna leave,_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me._

_Then say you like me..._

_Im never going down_

_Im never giving up_

_Im never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me..._

Marie's tears forming..

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_She's the girl that no one ever knows._

_Works a double just to buy her clothes._

_Nicotine and faded dreams_

_Baby, just believe_

_There's no one else, like me._

Marie's tears falling on her cheeks, Jazz smirked.

_'Cause im never going down_

_Im never giving up_

_Im never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up,_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me..._

_Im never going down_

_Im never giving up.._

_Im never gonna leave _

_So put your hands up,_

_If you like me,_

_Then say you like me..._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_It's time to fall into my arms_

_'Cause i've been waiting for too long._

_You're an angel._

_Grab your halo._

_And let's fly, tonight.._

_Cause im never going down_

_Im never giving up_

_Im never gonna leave _

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me,_

_Then say you like me.._

_'Cause im never going down_

_Im never giving up_

_Im never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me, _

_Then say you like me.._

_'Cause im never going down_

_Im never giving up_

_Im never gonna leave _

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me,_

_Then say you like me.._

_Whoah, oh, oh, oh._

_Whoah, oh, oh, oh._

_Whoah, oh, oh, oh._

_Whoah, oh, oh, oh._

_Just say you like me._

The song finished, then Marie burst into tears, many children say more, but Thomas ignored them, he's just going to Marie.

"Great song, Tommy!" Marie said.

"I said, don't call me Tommy." Thomas said.

"But your perfect being called Tommy." Marie said.

It was a perfect moment because Phineas is not in the backyard, he was in the kitchen to bring drinks.

"Kiss." Jazz whispered to Thomas.

Thomas does what Jazz kissed Marie in 4 minutes.

"What was that for Tommy?" Marie asked, blushed in furious red.

"Nothing, just for fun." Thomas said, a big smile on his face.

"Fun? I thought thats my 2nd birthday present" Marie asked.

"It is." Thomas said.

At last, Phineas arrived, and also Thomas and Marie were also safe.

[END of CH. 2]


End file.
